One Last Chance
by Meiwa Chinmoku
Summary: He only had one last chance, one last minute and one last hope to get her back. ConanxAyumi. Fluff.


**Meiwa Says:** _Bonjour_! This fic is for **IHFK**. She's been so extremely patient with me since I'd promise to publish this story a _long_ time ago. I can't promise it would come out mid-year but I hope I'll get inspiration to write just like I did with this one! _(This was actually written a long time ago, a spur in the moment kind of thing and when I continued writing it, I couldn't stop)_ I can't say it's one of my best works, because honestly...well, I don't like how the middle turned out.

_Note(s):_ _Erm, well. When I first wrote this, I initially planned out a rather _tragic_ ending, but to be honest, I'm no good at tragedy, so I made it fluffy and strange. I may confuse you with some info here due to some scheming on Ai's part and I apologize in advance...along with spelling and grammatical errors on my behalf. If you have any concerns or any problems, please feel free to tell me so that I can fix it as fast as possible.  
><em>

**Warning(s):** The occasional curse here and there. Weirdness. Fluff. All that shizz.

**Dedication:** I know I said this before, but I'd like to stress on it more. I dedicate this to _**IHFK**_ for being patient and being good company. I hope you update your latest story, I'd be glad to review and read 'em.

**Disclaimer: **I merely borrowed Detective Conan's characters to amuse myself _(and hopefully)_ other Conan-Ayumi shippers out there. I don't own them or Case Closed. All OC characters are fictional and made for the sole purpose of this story. Any relations with fictional or non-fictional characters are purely coincidential.

* * *

><p><strong>One Last Chance<strong>

As he ran towards her loft somewhere in the middle of Tokyo, he felt utterly pathetic.

He was an ace detective, famous for being able to solve some murder cases in less than two days. Despite his…erm, _predecessor_, he had made a name for himself, and it took about thirteen years. Not only him, but also his friends, who had first started the silly little idea of the Shonen Tantei Dan – which could never be considered as silly anymore, in all its professionalism.

"_Kuso_!" he cursed loudly, looking at his watch and drenched coat, trying to push through the roaring crowds. His vision became blurry and he had no choice but to remove his glasses. "I'm not gonna make it!"

Suddenly, as he came to a halt at the bus stop, said bus came and dropped off a few passengers. As Conan glanced at the windows, his eyes strayed on a brunette, leaning casually on the window with another boy at her side.

Before he could jump towards the entrance, the bus had already moved. But he was persistent – he followed after it until he grew tired and his legs felt like jelly.

_Damn, of _all_ times to be late._

His phone rang. "Hello, Conan Edogawa speaking, I'm sorry, but this is not the right time to –"

"Edogawa." Ah, it was only Ai. "Have you reached her yet? Her flight's in twenty minutes."

He ran a hand through his soggy hair. "I was at the bus station when I saw her last. I couldn't catch up to her, but I thought of a way."

"A _way_…a _way_? Edogawa, we can't risk –"

Shutting his phone from any further intrusions, he ran towards this boy holding a bike. The boy looked at him in awe when he spoke, "Can I borrow your bike? I'll return it, thanks!"

On impulse, he jumped on the seat and began to pedal away, hearing a distant call of, "It's okay Edogawa-san! You can have it!"

* * *

><p>"Passengers of Air Paris, flight 201 please proceed to Gate Five; your plane will be leaving in seven minutes. Passengers of Air Paris, flight 201, please proceed to Gate Five; your plane will be leaving in seven minutes."<p>

She sighed, clutching the man's hand tighter as she glanced up at him. He was no doubt handsome, with little specks of brightness in his eyes. Most girls would kill for her place – being best friends with equally handsome, or even more so, Conan Edogawa and having Satoshi Mirasaki as her future husband.

It wasn't as if her infatuation had died out – quite the opposite actually. Everything had been her parent's idea. Besides being a detective, she wanted to try designing clothes and the like. Her father then mentioned an arranged marriage and immediately called Satoshi's father, who apparently had been friends with hers, and arranged the wedding in due time. Through her protests, there was nothing she could do.

"Are you ready to go, Ayumi-chan?"

Her smile never reached her eyes. And she could bet it never will after this. "H-Hai, Satoshi-kun…do you mind if I get a snack? I…I don't like airplane food."

"Go ahead." He smiled, kissing her forehead tenderly. "I'll meet you there, Ayumi-_koi_."

She barely repressed a shudder.

Ayumi turned around and bolted towards a little café, clutching her purse to her chest. She didn't want him to see her crying – he'd be getting the wrong message. He was just the wrong person for her.

And he could never be the opposite of that.

* * *

><p>His heart stopped beating. There, entering the plane with two bags in hand was Satoshi Mirasaki. In front of him was a small, brown-haired girl, and although her face could not be deciphered, only one person came to his mind.<p>

Despite the numerous amounts of people bustling around the area, Conan sank to his knees, trying to prevent the tears. Losing one had already been hard enough, and losing another would be devastating.

"Damn it." Conan growled, his voice shaking. "I couldn't…I couldn't make it."

"Make it? For what, Conan-kun?"

_W-What?_

He stood up, shaking. She blinked.

_It's impossible._

He took a step towards her. She looked confused.

_She…she left with that damned man!_

His hand reached up to gingerly touch her cheek. She leaned toward his touch.

_Why…?_

"Why are you here?"

She desperately wanted to choke.

"Ayumi…" he whispered her name, ever so gently, as if saying it would prevent her from disappearing.

"W-What do you want, Conan-kun?"

"Don't leave."

The brunette flinched and furrowed her brows. "What are you talking about? My plane is leaving in a few minutes and I have to –"

"Don't leave Japan. Don't leave the Shonen Tantei Dan. Don't leave…don't leave _me_."

She forcefully but reluctantly pulled her arm from his hand, her eyes wide and curious. "What the hell are you talking about? I – I have to go in a few minutes or Satoshi-kun will worry –"

"I love you."

Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat.

"W-What?"

"Don't go. I…I love you."

"C-Conan-kun, you can't just tell me things like _that_ right now!" But her voice could barely keep the truth.

He smiled, pulling her arms and wrapping his around her waist. "Well, as they say, better late than never."

Despite the situation, he pulled her face closer to his and she surprised herself by not resisting. They were only a few seconds away from kissing when the intercom started to make its announcements again.

"…Last call for passengers of Air Paris, flight 201 please proceed to Gate Five; your plane will be leaving in one minute… last call for passengers of Air Paris, flight 201 please proceed to Gate Five; your plane will be leaving in one minute"

Reluctantly, Ayumi pulled away and blinked, as if coming to. She tore herself away from his hold and gathered her belongings which had been dropped on the floor. Hastily, she wrapped her coat around her shoulders and grabbed her bag.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." The brunette confessed, though her eyes said otherwise. "I…from everything I've been through I just…I just can't. I'm sorry."

He gripped her hand. "Ayumi-chan what in the world are you talking about? You can't leave! Not now, not ever!"

"This is my future, Conan-kun. I can't throw it all away for a boy who doesn't even reciprocate my feelings. Some sacrifices can turn out useless in the end."

"I already said it! I love you!"

"I know you do. But so do Mitsuhiko-kun and Genta-kun and Ai-chan." She raised her teary sky-blue eyes at the ceiling and laughed softly. "You're all just the same…lying to me to make me stay. I…appreciate it. But I'd appreciate it more if you'd just stop this nonsense and just…let me go. I'm engaged to a man, Conan-kun, a wonderful man. Someone who'd actually wait on me, who'd be patient with me and who loves me the way I do to you. I…I'm sorry." She turned to leave and was heading towards the gate, but was stopped once Conan wrapped his arms around her tightly, burying his face into her neck. He let out a breath and she involuntarily shuddered.

"Whoever told you I loved you like _that _would be wrong. _Dead_ wrong. I love you. The way he loves you and the way you love me. Accept it, Ayumi-chan."

Ayumi spun to reprimand him again when she was stopped by a heart-melting kiss. After a few seconds, she gave in and relaxed in his embrace. Just when he was going to deepen their kiss, she was gently pushed on the side by a passing stranger and she shook out of her daydream.

"_Oh_…oh no we should stop!" The brunette took several deep breaths, indicating that she was just as stunned as he was. "I can't do this right now, Conan-kun! I have to go, I've got a plane to catch and a man to marry!"

But despite this, the smirk had never left his face.

She ran towards the gates and handed the woman her boarding pass, looking at Conan anxiously from time to time and wondering what that kiss just meant. Then, the woman shocked her with her response.

"I'm sorry; Yoshida-san, but flight 201 had just initiated its take off. I'm afraid you weren't aware of our announcements."

"Wha_-What_?"

Dazed and confused, she dropped her carry-on bags and fell to the cushioned chairs near the gate. Ayumi watched as Conan walked his way towards her, grinning evilly just as he did before.

"You tricked me." She breathed silently, the fact that she just missed her plane to her wedding barely sinking in. "You distracted me so I would miss my plane! How…_why_ would you do that?"

"I knew your plane was leaving before I kissed you. I had to do something to make you stay, and since you hadn't been listening to me, I had to resort to something drastic."

"But…but my career, my wedding, _Satoshi-kun_!"

"Your studies have already been taken care of, I spoke to your mother. Satoshi…well, Ai said he'll pretty much be preoccupied."

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere...<em>

"Yoshida-san's in the restroom, at the moment. Would you like another cup of juice, sir?" A girl, looking awfully like Sonoko dressed in the flight attendant's garbs, approached Satoshi, handing him a bottle of juice.

"Ah, yes, thank you."

A few minutes later, Satoshi involuntarily fell asleep_._

* * *

><p>"And well, as for your wedding…if you really wanted one that bad then…" Sheepishly and blushingly, Conan fell to his knees and rubbed the back of his head, bringing out a velvet box. Ayumi gasped. But once he opened it, it appeared to be empty. "It can still be in five months, only…you'll be seeing a different groom at the end of the aisle."<p>

"I…yes?" she struggled for words, obviously perplexed at the ring…or lack thereof.

He noticed her apprehension and despite his grinning face due to her approval, Conan removed his wallet from his back pocket and opened the zipper, bringing out a fantastic diamond-studded engagement ring. At this, Ayumi gaped.

"Well I was afraid it'd get lost." He chuckled. "Or that if people see the ring box, they'd steal it. I was s'pposed to switch it to the box when I got here but I was running late and I didn't have a plan to get you back."

She almost screeched. "You – what? So you're telling me you came here without even a speech or a plan to persuade me to stay home? What kind of detective are you?"

"I told you, I was rushing. And besides, I had other plans." Conan grinned and slipped the cold metal into her finger.

But as she blushed, she also sweatdropped.

"Conan, that's the wrong finger."

The black-haired detective blinked and cleared his throat embarrassingly. "Woops. Let me just...fix that."

"No, I'll do it."

"I'm the man,_ I_ should do it!"

"Oh please, you don't even know – er, how do you plan fitting that small thing in my thumb?"

"It was worth a try."

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "Gosh, you're the geekiest, most idiotic and –" he kissed her and her eyes clouded with adoration, "–most charming man I'd ever have the fortune to marry." She threw her arms around him, barely resisting the urge to cry.

"Can't say I don't try."

They exchanged smiles for a moment, before he grabbed her bag, leading the way out of the airport.

It was a good day for both Conan Edogawa and Ayumi Yoshida. Both realized what was meant to be, and both knew their future was laid out in front of them. Because in five months, not only will Ayumi be eligible to be a fashion designer… but she will walk down the aisle and say two words that would change both of their lives forever.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>…

Sonoko smiled as she huddled closer to the curtains, whispering in a soft voice over the phone. "Thanks for the ticket, Ai. I'm sure I'll enjoy Paris!"

"Not a problem. Thank you for coming at the last minute."

"Yeah well, I had no better thing to do and the airport's barely five minutes away from home. Say, how did you counterfeit her tickets so quickly?"

"Well I met her last night and managed to print out a copy this morning. Mitsuhiko slipped her ticket back this morning, before she left. At that time she was too busy crying to notice. I had this all planned out, Conan just doesn't know."

"Oh then thanks again, Ai! Send my congratulations. Are you sure they're tying the knot?"

"Most likely. I've just watched him propose... Imaimashii, I must go! They might spot me. My costume is not particularly unsuspicious. I had to throw in Genta's old clothes…it was the only thing in the office."

"Good luck, then. Talk to you soon and hey! You better invite me to their wedding. I don't know how I'll sneak out with this costume. Good thing Ran used to be a flight attendant."

"Arigatou again, Sonoko-san, and yes I shall remind them to send you an invitation. Best regards, ja ne!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meiwa Says:<strong> Kuso-shit, imaimashii-damn, arigatou-thank you, ja ne-bye. And that wraps it up! This, my dear readers, is my horrible attempt to be funny. I need to read those humor fics more, ha ha. Alright anyways...I don't like the transition from the heavy tone to the light tone. It's rather blunt and...well. Blunt.

**To further explain things:** Ai made a copy of Ayumi's ticket and made a dummy ticket for Sonoko. Mitsuhiko put Ayumi's real ticket back in her bag before she left that morning and they had called Sonoko and Ran for help. Ran picked up the tickets from Ai and headed towards Sonoko's home to hand her the tickets and her old costume. Sonoko snuck in and when Satoshi asked her about Ayumi, she used Ran's uniform to deceive him and well, she gave him sleeping pills to not get any ideas. Also, when Conan said, '...I love you like _that_, is wrong,' he means brotherly/friendly love, just like what Ayumi was talking about.

And well, if you have any more questions, feel free to ask me! PM is still open for now. :) A sequel might be up but I'm wondering what I could do for it...so anyways, I hope you enjoyed this.

Just like Ai said..._Arigatou! Best regards, ja ne!_


End file.
